


Leave him alone...

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Alex has an ex. Alex has a jealous ex...Three-line prompt that grew a bit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unabashedtimetravelcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedtimetravelcandy/gifts).



“What the….” Dashing to the side of his car, a line scratched into the paintwork, Guille looked around, hoping he’d see the culprit, despite knowing that he wouldn’t, “Fucking hell…”

*

“Mama spoke to the neighbours,” Alex kicked off his shoes, chucking his keys in the bowl, he and Guille staying in Cervera while for a few days, “None of them seen anything.”

Looking over the back of the sofa, wincing at the estimate from the garage, Guille shrugged, “It was worth a try…”

“It was,” Pulling his sweatshirt over his head Alex caught Guille’s eyes watching as he flashed a glimpse of his midriff, that making him smirk and tilt his head to the side, “See something you like?”

Reaching over the sofa, grabbing a handful of Alex’s jeans, Guille hauled the younger man over the back of the sofa, crashing their mouths together, damaged car quickly forgotten.

*

“What the fuck?” Sitting at the breakfast table in his boxers, Guille frowned as he scrolled through the 900 twitter notifications he’d received overnight, people reacting to vicious and nasty comments made by the imaginatively named ‘@ih8guille’.

@ih8guille

| 

@realguille is a creep  
  
---|---  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille is such a shit mechanic!  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille CAUSED so many of @alexmarquez’s crashes last year!  
  
@ih8guille

| 

When are @teammvds going to realise that @realguille is the problem!  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille is a violent, nasty thug  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille is a liar and a cheat  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille is a fake  
  
@ih8guille

| 

@realguille IGNORED a disabled child in the paddock at Montmelo – vile, vile man!  
  
 

Closing the app, Guille continued with his porridge, smiling when his phone lit up with a text from Alex.

Al

| 

Ooh you have your very own Twitter troll! You must be really famous now ;) xx  
  
---|---  
  
*

“Erm…” Wandering into the hospitality area, an awkward look on his face, Sergi pulled a face as he approached Alex and Guille’s table, “Do one of you have the blue Honda hire car?”

“The one with the penguin sticker on the back window?” Mouth half full, Guille’s heart sank when Sergi nodded, too many things starting to come together for it to not all be connected, “Me…”

“Someone has poured something on it… It looks like some sort of paint stripper or something, sorry mate, but it’s a real fucking mess.”

“Why is someone doing this to me?” Guille put his fork down, suddenly feeling somewhat vulnerable, “First they scratched my car in Cervera, then the parcels saga…”

“What parcels saga?” Lifting his head, Guille’s tone making him curious and worried, Guille’s boss frowned.

“I got this cash on delivery parcel delivered. Someone had phoned them claiming to be me and begged them to deliver a shed for cash on delivery,” Guille shrugged, hating the fact that everyone was listening, hating more that someone was targeting him, “Apparently, I played the _I work in MotoGP so I’m away a lot_ card and promised a hefty tip and tickets for Aragon… The guy was livid, and he really didn’t believe me.”

“And there were the pizzas,” Alex chewed on his lip, his concern mounting, “Someone keeps ordering pizzas to his flat.”

“I think you need to speak to the police Guille…”

“Yeah,” Nodding, even Alex’s hand squeezing his thigh under the table not helping, Guille agreed, “I’ll call them.”

*

“Try not to worry,” Wrapping his hands around Guille from behind, his arms resting on Guille’s shoulders, Alex nibbled on Guille’s neck, “If it was something really bad the police wouldn’t have waited three days to come around…”

Guille nodded, closing his eyes as Alex’s tongue lavished attention on the small red mark he’d created, “True… I just want them to stop… I’ll be bankrupt at this rate.”

“If that happens then I’ll look after you,” Alex chuckled at Guille’s frown, moving his mouth to ghost warm breath over the shell of Guille’s ear, “You can become my househusband… You can do all the cooking and cleaning and I’ll go out to work and be the breadwinner…”

Guille laughed softly, half wishing Alex would take him apart then and there, half wishing he’d stop as the police were due, “You wish Marquez…”

“Maybe… Or maybe…” Alex groaned as the doorbell rang, the loudness startling them both, “Or maybe we’ll be interrupted again… Go on, go let them in.”

*

“Mat! Mati!” Alex thumped on the door, caring not a jot that people in the houses opposite were peering out of their curtains, “I know you are in there so open this door!... I’m not leaving until you do… I’ll sit here all night if I have too… Mati!”

Opening the door, just a crack, the chain firmly in place, Mati put on his best fake-surprised face, “Alex?”

“Don’t you fucking dare pretend you weren’t expecting to see me…”

Shaking his head, Mati began to protest his innocence, steadfastly refusing to let Alex in, the fury on his ex-lover’s face stinging his heart, “I didn’t…”

“Stop,” Alex shook his head, warning the other man to stop talking, “Don’t even try… They saw you on CCTV… Why? Why would you target Guille?”

“I saw you,” Pain and bitterness audible in his voice, Mati bit his lip, “I came to Montmelo… I saw you through the window of your motorhome… I saw you with him…”

“I get that it’s because of me, but why?”

“What chance do I have of getting you back if he’s sniffing around?”

“You don’t have a chance of getting me back because you were fucking someone else,” Sounding equally bitter, Alex shook his head, anger bubbling in his stomach, “This stops, now, you hear me?”

“Why should I? Maybe I’ll just out you…” Regretting it the second the words left his mouth, Mati shrugged at Alex’s incredulous look, “Why shouldn’t I?”

“You play for a top La Liga team… You’d be a bigger story than me,” Alex shrugged, smiling as he realised something that would take the wind out of his ex’s sails, “And if you did the only thing that would change would be that I wouldn’t have to hide in the motorhome with Guille… I could go public with him… And I would… I’d put pictures on Instagram and Facebook and everywhere I could just to rub your face in it… Maybe **I** should out **you** instead… Maybe I should threaten you and the teammate you were fucking behind my back…”

“Please don’t…”

“Not nice, is it?” Alex leant toward the door, lowering his voice, the threat in his voice betraying the innocence of his face, “Leave Guille alone or you’ll have me to deal with.”

*

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere,” Alex kicked off his shoes, chucking his keys in the bowl, he and Guille staying in Cervera while for a few days, “Mama and Papa gone to the airport?

Looking over the back of the sofa, frowning in disapproval at where he knew Alex had been, Guille nodded, “They have. Alex…”

“No, no Alex,” Pulling his sweatshirt over his head Alex caught Guille’s eyes watching as he flashed a glimpse of his midriff, that making him smirk and tilt his head to the side, this becoming their favourite routine when they had some precious time alone, “See something you like?”

Reaching over the sofa, grabbing a handful of Alex’s jeans, Guille hauled the younger man over the back of the sofa, crashing their mouths together, everything else forgotten.

 


End file.
